Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a machine tool, and more particularly to a machine tool including a tool rest incorporating a motor for driving a rotating tool.
Description of the Background Art
As to conventional machine tools, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 60-117001 discloses a numerically controlled lathe equipped with an automatic tool changer (ATC), which aims at simplifying the operation of the ATC and shortening the time required to change a tool.
The numerically controlled lathe disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 60-117001 includes an automatic tool changer for automatically changing a tool between a turret on a tool rest and a tool magazine.
Further, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 60-123243 discloses a machine tool equipped with a tool changer, which aims at providing cleaning means that allows easy cleaning of each guide surface when automatically changing a tool block in a linear reciprocating motion, and that has a simple structure but still reliably operates, and also allows further swift cleaning.
The machine tool disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 60-123243 includes changing means for automatically changing a tool between a turret head on a tool rest and a tool magazine.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 06-238539 discloses a tool changer which aims at attaching/detaching a tool unit to/from a tool holder attached to a turret, in parallel to the central axis line of the turret or at a right angle to this central axis line.
In the tool changer disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 06-238539, near the turret, an X-Z stage is provided for holding a drive box so as to be movable in directions at a right angle to and in parallel to the central axis line of the turret. A tool changing box having a tool hand for gripping the tool unit is swivelably provided to the drive box.